


I Loved You First

by quicksilverstucky (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Stucky Oneshots [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky is sad, Drabble, Established Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Steve, Sadness, based on a prompt, enjoy, pining Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverstucky
Summary: You got the girl. You got the one you wanted. But I'll always be the one who loved you first.





	I Loved You First

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote a million years ago.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky watched Steve on Peggy’s arm.

It was so painful to see him there, holding _her_, laughing with _her,_ being so, so happy.

Bucky had always wanted to have that with Steve. He loved Steve. Steve was, always had been, and always would be his best friend, and he meant so much to Bucky.

He was happy that Steve was happy.

Wasn’t he?

Even as he had the thought he knew that the answer was no. He wasn’t happy for Steve. He was selfish. He didn’t want Steve to be with Peggy.

But Peggy was better than Bucky.

Steve deserved her. He deserved better than Bucky. And Bucky most certainly did not deserve Steve.

_You got the girl_, he thought. _You got the one you wanted._

Sadly, he watched Steve kiss Peggy’s cheek and walk away from her.

_But I’ll always be the one who loved you first._

He sighed sadly, turned, and walked out of the party, out of the warm, glowing, golden room, and into the cold and rain.

He walked back to the small Brooklyn apartment he no longer shared with Steve.

But he didn’t see Steve watch him leave sadly, wishing he hadn’t missed his chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "you got the girl, but I'll always be the one who loved you first."
> 
> Love,  
-Sil


End file.
